magfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PotatOS
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mag Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dark Flock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Endofzero (Talk) 01:31, August 12, 2010 Knock yourself out You are an admin now, do what you need to do. Just don't pull any funny business. Blinzy[45] 02:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Could you... ... give me a heads up as to what I can do to help? Dolten Let's Talk 21:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, but there have been 3 separate attempts on the CoD Wiki and none generated any interest. RDR I am not so sure but go ahead, and I have made like 2 edits on the BF Wiki so I'm no help. Blinzy[45] 05:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Fireteams its a method used by dedicated groups of people (clan groups normally) which i myself have used before i basicly dictates saying that out of a squad these 4 people are teamed together and will be going after this objective or with behind enemy lines commandos so i dont think you should have deleted that page Deletions Yeah... I'm still drawn on this one. Maybe we could just start dumping all of the text into his talk page and then deleting them. Userspaces don't works as I was expecting them to work here... Let me move a group of the candidates and see how it looks. Moving them into his userspace will work. First remove all of the categories and any templates that may add them like stub. Then just add "User:Thegreedyturtle/" to name when you move it. This will toss it under his userspace and out of our way. Endofzero 01:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Beta Lol.. you are almost as bad as the forums... it will be on the PS store when sony decides to throw the update... Hopefully in a few hours, but who knows with them... Endofzero 22:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi, i noticed a little problem with the SVER page of the MAG wiki, SVER does not use AK-47's (old as ****), but they do use AK-103 (made in the 1990's). You rang? wassup. Blinzy[45] 03:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Request: Admin Can you please make me an admin to the mag wiki, as I have contributed many times and will continue to do so. I have added many photographs and information and I have also deleted some vandalisim. Thanks! Skip-Dip 06:30, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin Thanks for the feedback. Yes it is unfortunate that no one is on this wiki but I still want to keep it alive and I still want to contribute. I wish there was a way to put acheivements on this wiki and some more information. I also want more people to help contribute to this wiki, as I think there should be more editors. I am fairly new to the wiki community and editing so I try and contribute where possable and try to learn about wiki do's and dont's. Skip-Dip 07:09, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dedication Thanks. Even though I haven't been playing MAG for long nor have I been on this Wiki for long I think it is nessacary to complete this Wiki regardless of the traffic, so people who do stop by this Wiki will see plenty of information and advice, that will hopefully help them out in MAG and answer any questions that they might have. I have been playing MAG when I can and I am trying to build up photos and info to put on this Wiki. I have also tried all three factions and I am currently with Raven and I will be playing as S.E.V.E.R next then Valor, which will hopefully allow me to complete and add info onto this Wiki. Skip-Dip 10:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Where are you? Yo man! I haven't seen you around for a while, hope everything is cool.